lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mysterious Seven Project/Binary Time
Binary Time is the 1st story mode (as well as the main one) for The Mysterious Seven Project. It focuses on coins made of Anti-Space energy, and their affects on the many universes involved in The Mysterious X Project series, as well as introducing some new universes. It is said to tie in to the story mode of Crystal Warriors 2: Trinity. Episode 1: Birth of the Binary World Prologue: Casino Snoreale A small figure and a red jet in the form of a hawk are shown soaring through the skies, chasing a white and yellow helicopter with a light blue "D" on its side. Standing on the hawk jet are Chuck D. Head, Inori Aizawa, and Emmet, with Dexter piloting the jet and Iron Man flying beside it. Iron Man and the jet go through a stage similar to Sky Chase Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, dodging the villain's troops. After landing in the casino known as the Mysterious Casino, the Mysterious Five organization decides to split into groups, with Chuck, Dexter, and Emmet going left and Inori and Iron Man going right. As the two groups go around defeating the villain's minions, they use their different abilities and skills to help each other solve puzzles. Dee Dee acts as the guide for Chuck's group, and Hawkeye does the same for Inori's. Soon, the two groups reunite at a poker table, where they encounter the villain, Mr. D. A poker minigame begins; after finishing it, Mr. D. reveals a bomb that will blow up the casino in 5 minutes. Then, the Mysterious Five fight in a timed boss battle against him, defeating him easily. They disarm the bomb and head back to the Helicarrier, with a job well done. Intermission 1: Helicarrier The Mysterious Five organization is called to a meeting by Nick Fury. He explains that giant coins have been falling through large rectangular holes. Dexter scoffs that such a thing cannot happen, but Tony Stark reminds him of Irregular and how it tore universes apart and reconstructed them in its own image. Dexter then remembers Irregular, and accepts the information received from Fury. The S.H.I.E.L.D. director mentions that the holes have been found in New York, as well as the Internet, Huber, Skeleton Island, and Bricksburg. Emmet, angry that his world is in danger again, quickly yells out that they should do something about it. Chuck warns him not to jump to conclusions, and explains how they should keep calm and not have the story go by too fast, thus breaking the Fourth Wall. Inori breaks it even further by telling him to stop doing so every time a serious discussion comes up. After a long debate, the Mysterious Five accept their new mission. Mission 1: New York Tony Stark travels to Manhattan to check on Stark Tower, only to discover one of the holes hovering in space-time above it. He dons his Stealth Armor to easily avoid getting hit by coins. As he climbs up the tower, he watches the hole and notices some tiny pieces of binary code around it. Suddenly, a large coin is pushed through it from the outside, falling through the sky down to the plaza. It glitches out for a split-second, and Stark, having recorded the footage, decides to tell Nick Fury about his findings. Mission 2: The Internet Inori Aizawa gets into Nick Fury's computer and begins searching for coins. She battles some Virus Drones along the way, and eventually encounters Uirusu, who has come here for a rematch. After her battle, Uirusu flees, and Inori finds a pixellated sprite of Pac-Man, who is roaming the internet looking for ghosts to eat. She tries to speak to him, but Pac-Man can't hear her and munches on some more Pac-Dots. Inori shrugs and walks away. Mission 3: Huber Dexter comes out of a portal to his hometown, Huber. He finds Dee Dee strolling down the sidewalk, playing with a couple of her stuffed animals. Dexter warns her of the holes that giant coins may fall out of, and Dee Dee, though not believing his statement, joins him to find some. They arrive at their school, Huber Elementary, and find another hole. They watch it for a while, and it disappears. However, the binary field remains in the same area. Dee Dee wonders why the field remained; Dexter, thoughtful and prepared, smiles and says it's "a fine day for science"; thus, he decides to repair his lab (which was destroyed back in Irregular Show) and research these holes. Mission 4: Skeleton Island As Chuck D. Head inspects a coin hole hovering over the Armington region, he fights off groups of monsters. Soon, he finds a wierd large slot at the side of a large tower. Its "door" opens up, and a bright light glows in Chuck's eyes as a mysterious cloaked figure rushes past him. Chuck, perplexed by this figure's appearance, chases after it, but it shoots a stun bullet at him, freezing him in place. The figure somehow turns invisible and manages to escape before Chuck can regain his senses. Mission 5: Bricksburg Emmet and Wyldstyle walk around Bricksburg surveying citizens and asking if they have seen any wierd coins falling out of the sky. None of them seem to have had such problems. The last person Emmet questions is President Business. The president explains how he had been watching the minifigure citizens marvel at a coin that fell out of something similar to a coin slot. The coin laid in the town square for a few months, and it started releasing more and more binary code. The code somehow made citizens a little less intelligent than usual, a little less aware... a little less creative. "Wasn't that exactly what you wanted back when I first got the Piece of Resistance strapped to my back?" Emmet asks wittingly. "For people to stop being creative?" President Business says that it doesn't matter, since the citizens of Bricksburg are in danger. Thus, Emmet agrees to help him, under one condition: if he finds out that the president is turning evil again, he will never trust him again for the rest of his life. He turns to leave President Business's tower, pondering his own words as well as the president's. Mission 6: Motel California On the side of the road, Pepsiman sits down, with only a hat full of change to his name. As he tries to hitchhike with any vehicles coming down the road, he finds himself tossed into the back of an armored vehicle, hitting his head on the floor. The driver expresses worry over this, but then proceeds to speed up, causing Pepsiman's unconscious body to slam into the walls several times. Pepsiman awakens in an old-timey motel, seemingly alone. As he opens his door, Reggie Fils-Aime awaits him, telling him to get back to the 'van'. Reggie explains that Nintendo of America's headquarters was smashed by a massive coin, and that his coworkers are all trapped in the binary-infested remains of the building. As the duo reaches the lobby, a yellow square bursts out of the loudspeaker systems and begins to morph in shape, before settling as Pac-Man. Reggie manages to fend him off and shove him back into the internet through an old computer. Starting their road trip to Nintendo of America's headquarters, the two high-five while a tiny little pixel lingers on their truck... Mission 7: Binary Battle After getting some intel about the coins, Inori, Chuck, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Iron Man, Dexter, and Mario 'all meet at a strange garage, where they find one of the coins. Suddenly, a strange binary creature bursts up from the floor. It is a binary code version of Ronan the Accuser, who was thought to be killed during the events of ''Guardians of the Galaxy. The Ronan double is defeated and the team regroups at the Helicarrier, with the exception of Mario, who tries to clean up the mess but ends up being transformed into 'NES Mario '''once coming into the contact with the coin. Glitching sprites from popular NES games suddenly begin to attack him. NES Mario defeats the sprites and sees if he can find out what exactly happened to him. Meanwhile, a teenage boy with spiky hair and a small flying blue cat are watching over what happened. More glitch creatures come, and the boy leaves in a burst of fire. Intermission 2: Binary Realm A cutscene shows Mario's body in limbo, along with the bodies of several other civillians that got encased in the coding. We then get a glimpse of eight figures: One with long blue hair, one with red hair and a goatee, an obese man with glasses, a black haired girl who slightly resembles a maid, one with strangely shaped orange hair and a black jacket, one in a white suit with spikey black hair, and one with light brown hair wearing a green shirt. Then they all get incased in an aura that resembles a yellow eye. Mission 8: Pseudo-Peter Parker Polices People's Pixel Parcel Pepsiman and Reggie arrive at a gas station in the middle of a desert, preparing to stock up on chips and fuel. Reggie stays behind to guard the truck, while Pepsiman enters the gas station. Whilst absorbing the entire store's supply of Pepsi into his inner core, Pepsiman is hit by a stunning web from ''Spider-Man 2099, who dashes to the car carrying his new prisoner. Reggie enters battle with him, reflecting back a toxin web shot and tossing the two in the truck. Spider-Man 2099 awakens, quickly busting his way out of the truck and onto its roof. Pepsiman checks on him, and witnesses the crusader attempting to contain a group of yellow pixels stuck to the top of the vehicle, As Pepsiman attempts to toss a motivational Pepsi at him, Spider-Man's focus is broken, allowing the pixels to reform into Pac-Man. Explaining that he came from the future to contain the mysterious entities unleashed through binary, '''Spider-Man 2099 grapples with Pac-Man, defeating him and containing him within a mysterious canister. Placing the canister in the trunk, Spider-Man climbs back into the truck, drinking his motivational Pepsi. Mission 9: The Nintendo Factory It is suggested you listen to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62TEljaPzo0 this while reading.] Iwata and Reggie are overseeing the production of Mario Kart 9 discs when suddenly Vince McMahon barges in with Superiority Complex, consisting of Rei, Malva, Gilgamesh, and Lilthmon. Iwata and Reggie take the team on, but they are unable to take them. Vince McMahon places his hand on a Mario statue made of Metal and brings it to life, and forces it to try and kill Iwata and Reggie. Just then, Sakurai comes and and blasts them with a shot from his cyborg arm. Metal Mario recoils back and takes the three of them, but gives up after sustaining enough damage. Reggie tips his sunglasses as Metal Mario runs away, saying he's "bent out of shape". Vince grabs what he came for: the Nintendo Magic. He and the Superiority Complex blast off, with Iwata, Reggie, and Sakurai unable to use any of the things they built and thus unable to chase them down. They call up the Mysterious Five Organization. Mission 10: SEEEEEEEEGGAAAAAAAAAAAA! Yuji Naka, now at Prope Studios, is working on his new game, Rodea the Sky Soldier, having left Sonic Team behind. He is irritated because even after three whole years, the game has still not been released yet. However, since he has completed the Wii version of the game, he still has data files in his computer. But just then, Mandy busts the door open and tells him to give up the data. She explains she has an entire team with her -- the Uncanny Five, consisting of Wolverine, Blinky, Death the Kid, Jack Skellington, and Mandy herself, so Naka cannot say no. When Yuji still refuses, he is forced to battle the Uncanny Five. Mandy manages to trap the Rodea data in her small thumb drive, and walks off with her allies. Yuji Naka realizes that a similar problem occured at Nintendo, with its magic being stolen by the Superiority Complex. He heads off to the Nintendo HQ to find Iwata, Reggie, and Sakurai. Mission 11: Hope and Despair Makoto Naegi '''wakes up in a mysterious place, which seems to be an area filled with code. Bright yellow clones of what appears to be his deceased friends from the School Life of Mutual Killing attack him, but Makoto defeats him. Makoto is then greeted by a voice, saying that he has to help get rid of an old enemy, and that the Mysterious Five isn't enough. Makoto isn't sure of what the voice is talking about, but reluctantly agrees. He then finds himself being taken prisoner by Claude Frollo's royal guards, alongside '''Ika '''and '''Sora. The three escape and decide to try and find out what exactly is going on. The three journey to Frollo's throne room, where they fight Frollo. However, Frollo turns into a strange monochrome creature midway through the battle. Makoto is confused by this transformation, while Ika and Sora seem unphased, as if the transformation never actually happened. The voice comes back to Naegi, saying it's "just the past coming back to him." Mission 12: Hellfire The trio has defeated Frollo in his mutated form, but he isn't done yet. Frollo's minions knock Sora unconscious, with Frollo confiscating his Keyblade and stealing it for himself. Ika and Makoto try to escape, but their attempts are futile. The voice in Makoto's head tells Makoto to stay calm, and Makoto does so, despite feeling uneasy. The two blast through minions before coming across Maka Albarn and Link, who are fighting more of the minions. The minions mutate into flaming creatures, before forming together into Lavalantula. As the battle rages on, the massive coins rain from above, enveloping Lavalantula in code. Soon, a coin lands dangerously near the team, enveloping them in the code as well. Makoto and the others are trapped in the binary essence while 8-Bit Sprite-like forms of them wander the real world. Mission 13: The Vast Known Nearing the Nintendo of America HQ, Reggie quickly checks in on his "associates", noticing that his 3DS has Streetpassed several of them. Checking in on Pepsiman, Spider-Man 2099 witnesses him in an unspeakably horrible form of liquid metal, Pepsi, and the fear of the innocents, before quickly backing away to check in on his captured binary creatures. As he holds up Pac-Man's canister, the van quickly slams into something, cracking the container and freeing Pac-Man. Reggie enters the back of the van, telling the group that they've hit an obstacle. Stepping out of the van, Spider-Man 2099 looks up what Reggie refers to as the Vast Known - a massive plain of Nintendium with constantly shifting walls and several guardians of the Nintendo HQ. Entering the maze, Pac-Man attempts to communicate with the group to avoid capture, only managing to display vague sprites of him passing through some kind of portal. Allowing him to tag along, Reggie leads the group through the maze to the first Guardian - the massive Mecha Cell, a creation of Mecha Sakurai's own design. Fiercely fighting the massive beast, Pac-Man manages to locate a weak point - the nucleus on Cell's head - and promptly strikes him down. Mission 14: The Scattered Disk Vince McMahon heads back to the Superiority Complex headquarters and grabs the stolen Nintendo Magic and a glass container with a shattered DVD in it. Vince grabs some Nintendo magic and sprinkles it on the disc, where it comes back together. Labeled on the disc is "Source Code". Vince McMahon, BBQ Girll, Rei, Malva, Gilgamesh, and Lilthmon board a giant ship and blast off into space. They come across a giant coin with George Washington's face on it. They land inside the maze and make their way to the center, where they come across Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher tells Vince he would like to make a deal. Just then Inori, Chuck, Emmet, Dexter, and Iron Man run in. Bill Cipher blasts a blue flame at them and Vince shakes Bill's hand and then inserts the disc. The maze proceeds to flatten and then the maze's outline glows and shoots out lasers, rotating in space to create a giant portal. Bill Cipher then tells them that he and Vince have "just opened up a path for limitless worlds" by freeing the trapped Irregular Energy inside the coins. By opening up these massive portals, Vince and Bill intend to find this universe's source code and... mess with it a little. Inori and Chuck attempt to stop Bill and Vince from going inside the multiverse portal, but Vince merely shoves Inori and Chuck D. Head away, with Chuck D. Head falling off the maze. Inori and the Mysterious Five organization yell as Chuck D. Head falls into the vast unknown reaches of space, hoping to get him with the ship as they leave, but Chuck D. Head is grabbed by a mysterious ship. Mission 15: Hostage Ship Chuck D. Head wakes up on a ship where he finds that the ship is heading towards the Multiverse Portal. He finds that the ship's crew consists of Haruko, Silver Samurai, and Shelly. When asked on what they want from him, they do not respond. The ship enters the Multiverse Portal and lands in a grassy plain. The ship opens and Chuck D. Head is tossed out and the ship leaves without him. Chuck D. Head comes across Anime Fuzzy Lumpkins who attacks him for being on his property. After defeating Anime Fuzzy Lumpkins, Chuck notices a giant black pyramid in the distance. Mission 16: Elmore Gumball Watterson heads downstairs from his bedroom, looking for Darwin. He hasn't seen him since he fell asleep the previous night. After walking outside, he sees Penny Fitzgerald staring off into the distance. Gumball taps her shoulder, and she turns to him -- but there is something weird about her eyes. They're... blue. Penny launches herself towards Gumball, who is forced to fight her for a while. After she is seemingly knocked out, Gumball runs off to find help. But Penny begins to crawl towards him slowly, warning him that the Uncanny Five will find him, before dozing off. Intermission 3: The End The Uncanny Five, now having stolen Sega's magic, proceeds to drizzle it over a broken DVD. A portal begins to open, and Mandy explains to her allies that it will allow them to travel through dimensions. Jack Skellington asks why they would need to do so, and Mandy tells him that ever since Nergal Jr. betrayed her in Silver Spurs: Dimensional Duos, she has been attempting to open up more universes and searching for new minions. As she was walking through the Flow of Reality, she found large coins with Abraham Lincoln's face on them, and thus found a way to do this. Mandy states that this was why she hired Jack, along with Wolverine, Blinky, and Death the Kid -- to assist her. Wolverine, being so reluctant to assist her, mumbles something under his breath. Mandy states that they must find one member of the Mysterious Five and make them explain how they manage to travel throughout universes. At this point, she tells them to get ready, for the portal will be closing soon. She stares into said portal and whispers, "I will find you, mysterious ones..." Episode 2: Bill-O-Rama! Mission 1: Burial Scene Inori and Emmet, Dexter, and Iron Man hold a quick funeral service for their fallen friend. Inori places a bunch of dead plants on his "grave", and then joins the others into the Multiverse Portal. The ship goes underwater and heads to some kind of sunken temple. A hologram of a fish-like Pit is shown, warning the Mysterious Five Organization to keep out. Inori presses on, looking for Bill and Vince. Suddenly, a knight slams into the ship, severely damaging it before swimming away. Inori and the others have to exit the ship via a Double Decker Couch. As they float onto the surface, they find a volcano temple, where they see Bill opening up a portal with Vince. Inori angrily swims towards them. As they reach the volcano temple, they come across Hades and battle him. Suddenly, 06 Eggman appears and shouts at them, saying that his latest creation Egg Cerberus will destroy them. Just then, Master Elise kicks 06 Eggman in the face and runs with the Mysterious Five Organization into the portal that Bill opened up, saying that Bill took something important. Intermission 1: Somewhere in North Korea... Kim Jung Un looks at some of his advisors as they hack Sony's Headquarters for their magic. They pump the magic into their outdated technology, especially their military. Kim Jung Un figures if he attacks the US, every country will go up against them, so he instead focuses his efforts into getting into the giant alternate universe holes that have started popping up and taking those over instead. Mission 2: Surgery Reggie, Pepsi-Man, Pac-Man Spider-Man 2099 press forward into the maze, where they meet another Reggie, this time wearing sunglasses. After the other Reggie has been defeated, it turns out he was actually Reggie-Fils-A-Mech, a robot planted by the Superiority Complex to make sure their plan succeeded. Sakurai and Iwata are freed and join up with the group. They then come across the second guardian: Calculator. After defeating him, they press forward into the maze. Mission 3: Into the Pyramid Chuck D. Head quietly steps into the dark pyramid, hoping to encounter the mysterious hooded figure again. Gumball jumps through a portal, prompting a battle. After Gumball joins Chuck, they begin searching for the figure, as well as Darwin in the process. They soon run into Mandy, who tells them that she has been searching for a way to conquer every multiverse, and Chuck "just handed it to her". She sends out the Demon Cat to eliminate Gumball -- whom she believes she has seen before -- and Chuck. They seemingly get rid of Demon Cat, but Mandy has more than him at her command; she uses an energy scythe to capture Chuck. She then tells Gumball that he is "lucky", because she has decided to wait until the right time to eliminate him. "So long, Cosmic Child," she says as she walks through an End Portal with Chuck in the cage. Gumball, confused, rushes out of the pyramid. But he comes across Rosalina, who tells him that he is only one of three Gumballs who look normal, but have a lot of potential. Of the Spursverse, Grandtheftaverse, and Mysteriousverse versions, Mysteriousverse Gumball is "the most special of them all", and that is all Rosalina says before she teleports away. Gumball sees a grey lighting bolt and an M16, and walks up to grab him. Images of events of Silver Spurs 1-4 and Grand Theft Gumball flash through his mind before he falls unconscious. Intermission 2: Uncannily Mysterious Mandy brings Chuck D. Head into a room with the Uncanny Five and several Endermen. Perfect. Now we can begin. Start interrogating." Blinky and Jack Skellington tie Chuck into a Nether Brick chair, and Death the Kid holds a gun to his head... er, stomach-head. Mandy goes on about the usual "easy way or hard way" stuff, and asks him how he and the rest of the Mysterious Five go from multiverse to multiverse. When Chuck refuses to tell her, she responds, "I suppose the invasion of Skeleton Island will solve this problem, don't you think, boys?" Chuck yells out as a screen shows End Stone spreading all over the island, but he still gives no answer to Mandy's question. Death the Kid pulls the trigger, but a blast causes the gun to fall out of his hand. The cloaked figure Chuck saw earlier runs in and begins destroying Mandy's castle. Mandy and the Uncanny Five retreat with the Endermen. The figure unties Chuck, but then jumps out the window onto a Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle. Chuck finds a portal device and jumps inside. Mission 4: Rantaloupe Inori and the Mysterious Five Organization learn that the dimension they were just in was called "Rantaloupe". As they enter Bill's Dimension, they find no sign of Bill. They find themselves under attack by a green triangle with a halo named Peter Cipher, who they defeat. As Peter vanishes back into the many eyes in the background, Master Elise discovers this was a ruse and that Bill has trapped them in this dimension. Master Elise tells them about the awful rumors of the place, saying that if they do not get out of this dimension, they will become a Cipher and forced to work for Bill. Dexter manages to find a way out using the Anti Space Portal he and Tony build into a collapsible portal. They say if they can get into Anti-Space and return, they will return to the area with the most Irregular Presence. It so happens that Rantaloupe is it. After re-arriving in Rantaloupe, they come across an apartment with lights on, but in bad condition. They knock on the door, revealing Johnny and Future!Johnny, who were transported here during the events of Irregular Show. The two Johnnies join forces with the Mysterious Five Organization. Mission 5: Coffee Break Agent Venom and Armored Mewtwo are enjoying a coffee break in a Colorado Town during the winter when suddenly they notice two animals attacking each other. Known as Season's Greetings, the two attempt to stop the fighting, but they are still attached to each other. Armored Mewtwo simply tazes both and puts them in the Police Vehicle. They hear about the Multiverse Portal in the sky thanks to Hawkeye. They begin their search for the portal and for Chuck, hitting the road. They come across Crazy Bus, which attempts to stop them, so Agent Venom must attack it from on top of the police vehicle. After defeating Crazy Bus, the two head towards Vegas. Mission 6: The Announcement As Inori and the Mysterious Five Organization (and the two Johnnies) head off to find someone to help them find Bill and Vince, Dexter tells Inori that Emmet has been acting... strange. They watch as Emmet disassembles a lego tree and builds a giant sword to terrorize bunnies with. Tony Stark interrogates Emmet, who begins to spaz out and attack Iron Man and start talking gibberish. They find he is not talking gibberish though, as Inori's decoding detects that he is talking in a Caesar Cipher. Master Elise indicates that some sort of virus of sorts has infected Emmet and that he will become a Cipher within a week, and that Bill now has control over his mind. They trap Emmet in a Iron Man suit that cannot move, and tell Emmet that they will find a cure. Inori and the Mysterious Five Organization then come across the mysterious knight that attacked their ship. The knight introduces themselves as First Knight of the Chozo Order and proceeds to attack them, stating that nobody is permitted in Seaworld without Palutena's permission. As the knight and the Mysterious Five fight (and loose), Palutena appears as a hologram, telling the Knight to knock it off, as she has learned that they come from another dimension similar to theirs, and that they have saved many multiverses from Symbiote Galactus and Dr. Doom. The knight lifts up their helmet, revealing that she is a woman named Samus. Dame Samus introduces herself and apologizes for beating the fucking shit out of them. They learn that in this dimension, Palutena is Goddess of Water, and her "Skyworld" is underwater and is named "Seaworld", and that Dame Samus is the leader of her army. They learn about Bill and Vince, and vow to stop the two with the Mysterious Five Organization. Mission 7: Agent Venom and Armored Mewtwo's Christmas Vacation Mission 8: Kim Jung Un Takes Seaworld Mission 9: Back to the Mysteriousverse Intermission 3: Broken Ship Ruse Mission 10: That Good Ol' Nintendo Magic Mission 11: Chess Mission 12: H-A-P-P-Y Category:Subpages Category:Story Modes Category:Mysterious X Project